Derrick Levasseur
|hometown = Providence, RI |occupation = Cop, TV Personality, & Writer |TwitterUserName = DerrickL Instagram: @DerrickVLevasseur|Votes = 0}} Derrick Levasseur is the winner of Big Brother 16. He was a part of The Detonators, Team America, a final two alliance with Cody named The Hitmen, and a backup final two deal with Victoria Rafaeli. He was formerly a member of the Bomb Squad, Los Tres Amigos, and The Rationale. Derrick made it all the way to the end without ever being nominated (although he was nominated by default when he failed to win the Final HOH which was won by his ally Cody) and won making him the first winner in Big Brother U.S history to accomplish this feat. Derrick is considered by some to be one of the greatest players to ever play Big Brother, and is often compared to certain Big Brother legends such as Dan Gheesling and Will Kirby. Biography Derrick Levasseur (born February 3, 1984), 31, is a cop from Providence, Rhode Island. He has a wife, Jana, whom he married April 30, 2011. He now has a 17-month-old daughter that he talks about often. On July 25 (week 5), Derrick got the news of his grandfather's death; this happened just two days after fellow houseguest Frankie received news that his grandfather died. He chose to stay in the game. Derrick went to a junior college (Mitchell College) for two years on a baseball scholarship. The summer before he was off to Roger Williams University, he applied with the police force, and they offered him the job. Derrick figured it was a good idea because he needed money, so he accepted the offer. He was 20 when he became an officer. Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Derrick and Jana had a second child, a daughter named Peyton Kensie in February of 2016.http://getreallol.com/big-brother-winner-derrick-a-daddy-again/ * Derrick will be participating in the Martin Sheen produced series Hard Evidence: OJ Is Innocent on Investigation Discovery. Trivia * While in the house, Derrick was informed his grandfather passed away on July 25, 2014. *Derrick is the first houseguest in Big Brother history to make it past Day 78 without ever being nominated, the second being Austin of BB17. The third and fourth are James and Nicole of BB18. *Derrick is one of three houseguests in Big Brother 16 to have never competed in a Battle of the Block competition, following Devin Shepherd and Joey Van Pelt. * Derrick was the last person in Big Brother 16 to be dethroned as HOH. * Derrick is the fourth houseguest to make it to the final three without being nominated for eviction, following Danielle Reyes and Jason Guy (both from Big Brother 3), and Jillian MacLaughlin (Big Brother Canada 1). ** However, all four of them were nominated by default after failing to win the final Hoh. * Derrick is technically the first winner in Big Brother history to win the game and never win a Power of Veto Competition after it's introduction in BB3. ** Since there was no POV in BB1 and BB2, if you include Eddie McGee and Will Kirby, than Derrick is the third winner to not win POV but win the game. * Derrick accumulated the most money of any contestant, having earned $575,000. ** Aside from the $500,000 winnings, he earned $20,000 from the Team America tasks, $5,000 in the "Sloppy the Snowman" HOH competition, and an additional $50,000 for winning Big Brother as a member of Team America. * He is the second police officer to appear on the show, the first being Kathy Hillis. * Nicole compared him to Big brother 10 winner Dan Gheesling. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Contestants Category:Winners